Do You Love Me?
by sorasbootay
Summary: "People do crazy things when they're in love!" and that couldn't be truer for Riku. Sora decided to find out for himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or kingdom hearts. mearly the ideas i come up with. and a cat.**

Two teenage boys were waiting in their room after the Mark of Mastery exam to be summoned by either Yen Sid or The King, Kairi currently in a meeting with the two.  
The room at they were in was beautiful. A homey feel wafted throughout the room with floating blue, yellow, red, teal, and green light crystals going around the room slowly, There was a moderately sized widow also at the back center of the room, allowing the boys to see the beautiful view of stars and bright lights. Star, sun, and moon murals went all around the circular walls. As for the boys however, Riku was situated on his bed, reading a book on being a keyblade master, while Sora stayed splayed out on his back on the floor, watching the crystals float around. The blue one passed over his head and the blue eyed boy reached out to grab it.

"Sora."  
The brunet stopped his action at his name being said in that warning tone, sighing as he let his arm drop back down beside him. Sora didn't like being bored, it meant time for him to think about things. That was never good. His thoughts nearly always surrounded around, Xehanort, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Yen Sid, Mark of Mastery, Riku, his dream, Dream Eaters, Destiny Islands, _Riku. _For some reason _everything_ came back to Riku

Sora knows he has every right to be mad at the silver haired teen for doing what he did on their first adventure, but he just couldn't. He knew what Maleficent had done to Riku: Manipulated him into thinking that Sora had abandoned him and Kairi and the only one that would never leave him and the only one that would ever help him was her. So, Sora forgave the older boy as soom as the Door to Darkness closed after beating Xehanorts Heartless.  
Things got fuzzy after that, only having bits ad pieces from what Riku had told him. From what he knew, He had spent a year asleep for some reason no one wold tell him, and Riku had kept watch on him as he slept. Although, in order for Sora to wake up, Riku had battled Roxas and lost, having to use the power of darkness to win, and that turned him into looking like Xehanorts Heartless.  
Sora dwelled on that for a minute.  
The brunet knew that Riku didn't have to do that, to change into the apperance of a monster to save him, but he did it anyhow. Sora thought it was a kind gesture, but also kind of crazy, and thought that he would do the same thing for his best friend if situation called for it. They were best friends, even if Sora hoped they could be something more, they would still do anything for the other.

Sora had only guessed that the whole thing has to do with the silver haired teen making it up to Sora for being such a pain the year before.

So, Sora moved onto the next topic.  
They were stuck on that dark beach after defeating Xemnas, both had silentl agreed that if it came to that they would be there together forever, even so much as having a heart to heart chat since they never thought they would end up going home. Sora felt a little sad at those thoughts, but when he remembered Riku looking over at him through the curtained eyes and saying the words, "Having you as a friend" it had made his heart leap in joy. That was when he realized he was hopelessly in love with the silver haired teen.  
Sora wondered for a second why they had even done that, instead of trying to find a way out, but the only conclusion he found was that they were still best friends and had missed each other greatly. That and Riku was still injured from the fight with Xemnas and had pushed him out of the way.

Then there was the exam.  
So many things happened in the exam, but the worst was when Sora fell into darkness. He could hear Riku's voice the entire time, it was a comforting sound to hear in the dark, letting him know he wasn't alone. He knew Riku dove into his heart, too. It was a huge risk that both boys knew could've killed the teen if he wasn't careful, but he had come out triumphant with Sora awake and even gaining the title of Keyblade Master.  
The blue eyed boy still blamed this act on friendship and friendship alone.

As Sora thought more about all the times these things had happened, a phrase Hercules told him drifted into his thoughts,  
"People do crazy things when they're in love!"  
Soras eyes widened as the reality of everything finally punched him in the face. Everything that Riku had done for him has been reckless, impulsive, and crazy. Even for his standards. He was always looking out for Soras well being too, making the younger feel safe and...

Sora glanced over to the silver haired teen, still caught in his book. Taking a deep breath, Sora looked back up at the floating crystals and spoke loud enough for Riku to hear, " Hey Riku...?"

At the unusual quietness of his friends voice, Riku finally looked up from his book, staring down at Sora with confusion easily seen on his face, "yeah Sora?"

Sora finally managed to look over at Riku, and when cyan met aquamarine, he asked his question,  
"Do you love me?"

...

They were silent for a few minutes, Riku's eyes widened with his eyebrows raised past his hairline, book having been dropped into his lap and face dusting a light pink. Sora found it adorable. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend, asking once more, "well? do you love me?"

"Sora-I-wha-wh" were the noises Riku was currently making, voice failing to make, or even complete, a sentence. Sora felt a sense of pride wash over him at being able to make _Riku_ stutter and blush. It was probably the hardest thing to do.

Sora sat up from his position on the floor, moving into a sitting position, legs crossed and arm resting on his leg and holding up his head that he hand lent on it. "well, when I was on my journey, a guy I know said that people do crazy things when they're in love." Fully turning his head to Riku, he smiled softly, "You've done more crazy things than I can count." Riku only got slightly more red at that, closing his mouth and letting his eyebrows drop and eyes go back to their normal size as he reached up and played with his short hair, something Sora knew meant that he was nervous about something. A sigh escaped the silver haired teen and he turned back to face the cyan eyes, his own now serious.

"I do."

Soras eyes widened a fraction as he lifted his head from his hand, "Wait, what, really?" he questioned, Riku just shrugged then nodded, muttering a barely audible, "always have" before picking his book up again, and "reading" it once more.  
Sora stood up and quickly made his way over to Rikus bed, climbing on it to sit in front of his best friend. He sat cross legged once more and pushed Rikus book, back down, letting the item be forgotten. Riku narrowed his eyes at the book in annoyance, as if blaming it for not hiding him from the bundle of light sitting across from him. His aquamarine gaze turned up to see the joyful brunet with a shocked look.

"You love me?" Sora asked, shocked. Rikus eyes went back to their normal size and he nodded. Sora lets a small smile come to his face, a relived sounding laugh escaping his lips, wrapping his arms around the olders shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Riku stilled for a second, too shocked to respond, but eventually wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist, kissing back fully.

They stayed like this for a few seconds before Sora pulled away, grinning like a fool up at the older. Riku looked down at him in confusion, "Sora... Why did you do that?" He questioned, watching Soras face for any signs of emotions.

Sora only laughs again and rests his forhead on top of Riku's, "I love you too, silly. I thought it was obvious." He leaned back and rested his head on Rikus shoulder and sighs happily, The silver haired teen still having his arms wrapped around the others waist, he narrows his eyes in confusion.

Voicing his confusion, the older teen spoke quietly, "I thought you loved Kairi?" Making Sora chuckle and lean back once more, smiling happily.

"I do love Kairi, but not like how I love you. She's more like a sister that I'm protective of" he replied, making Riku laugh at that and mutter a "same" moving forward and pecking the younger on the lips, a small smile on his face that could only be caused by the purest happiness. Sora smiled back, just as happy, laughing as Riku pulled the brunet down with him so that they could lay beside each other. Smiling at each other, Sora cuddled more into the olders chest while Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist.

"I'm getting tired." The brunet voiced, making Riku nod, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Then go to bed, Sora. I won't be going anywhere." The silver haired teen replied, running his hand through chocolate colored spikes. Sora nodded and soon fell asleep to the soothing motions of Riku's hand, the older soon following the process with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey guys, they- oh!" Kairi called out into the room, stopping at the sight of her best friends cuddled up together. She smiled sweetly at them, looking around her and noticing a head of spikey red hair she whisper-yelled over to him, "Lea, Come here!" the said man walked over to her, about to question what it was she needed before Kairi pressed a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She pointed into the room and he looked inside, his emerald eyes noticing the two boys. A smiled formed on his face.

"its about time!" He exclaimed quietly, laughing a bit a bit at the sight of the two before ruffling Kairi's hair, earning a pout from the princess, before walking away.  
Kairi turned back to her friends, taking out a camera and getting a picture of them before walking away, smiling to herself as she went to inform Yen Sid of their heros current position.


End file.
